Many developments in robotics have taken place within recent years to broaden the range of tasks capable of action by robots. One problem has stemmed from the fact that many robots are not truly lifelike or anthropomorphic in design and accordingly, an operator is limited to the types of tasks for which a robot can be used. A primary use for robotic devices is in the deep sea environment wherein dangerous currents, cold water and extreme depth make human diving dangerous at best and in many cases impossible. For example, robots are needed for sea floor mining, recovery of lost or damaged objects and for work in the undersea structure of giant drill rigs and associated well heads. The combined effects of salt water corrosion and extreme pressure provide a hostile working environment to ordinary robotic devices.
The instant robotic device is an assembly consisting of a human or computer operated controller, a linking electrical network, and a manipulator or robot designed to effectively and smoothly carry out the commands of the controller. The present invention comprises such a manipulator and is designed to operate at unlimited depths wherein the controller and the human or computer operator may be situated at the surface, the network electrical linkage extends from the surface to the manipulator and the manipulator is positioned on the sea floor and mounted on a vehicle for movement to the work site. Various types of vehicles can be used and range from simple platforms positionable by cables or the like to complex submarine vehicles capable of operating at great depth. In the latter, the human operator and controller device may be situated in the submarine and the manipulator mounted to the outside surface and responsive to commands of the controller. The instant device is relatively lightweight, precise in movement, and designed for easy adaptation to remotely operated vehicles, yet built with a ruggedness required to withstand the rigorous offshore environment.
The manipulator forms part of a system comprising a two-station electro-hydraulic device consisting of a "master" controller and a remotely positioned "slave" manipulator. movements introduced at the master controller by the operator are duplicated by the slave manipulator and produce a spatial correspondence between the master and slave. The master/slave concept and the anthropomorphic design of the manipulator provide an instinctive feel for the controls, allowing an inexperienced operator to perform tasks with human-like motion and speed. The disclosed device is capable of six types of freedom of motion plus a variable force grip and provides true manipulative capability with a high degree of dexterity.
The manipulator is able to perform detailed tasks at depths inaccessible to divers and makes possible those tasks which were once economically or technologically unfeasible. The device can be used for inspection, maintenance, repair, salvage, construction and non-destructive testing.